The Countdown
Chapter 1 The place was heiwire. The Tallest were missing. No one could find them. Alive or dead. In every dark corner and crevise of Irk and the Massive, they couldn't find either. People had suggested they had gone on vacation, and hadn't told anyone. People had suggested the Control Brains had deactivated them. No one knew the real answer. "Due to the mysterious dissapearance of our Tallest," The Control Brain had annouced the day after their dissapearance. "We have announced the new Tallest. Tallest Zen!" The crowd roared as they were directed, though no one really meant it. Zen was a cruel and heartless Irken. What would Irk come to now? *** Zim sat in class, his feet propped up on his desk and his pencil balanced across his nose, obviously not paying any attention to the lesson. On the left of the classroom, sat a black haired, big headed child, holding binoculars against his face as he watched his alien classmates. "...and when it erupts, it'll send a huge mushroom cloud of doom throughout the entire United States, leaving you all to choke on it's poisonious gasses, that'll soon spread across the entire " Ms. Bitters was interrupted by one, two three, four hands raised at the same time. "Zim! Zay!" she called out, "What?"''' "Can I go to the bathroom?" they asked in unison. Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow. "Both of you? At once?" There was a long pause. "We have to go." Zim said, his voice rather serious. "Fine, but that's the last bathroom break you two have all year!" she hissed as the four said children got up and quickly walked out of the room. ***Within the Girl's Rest Room*** Zay ran into the girl's room, only to find Sol, Gem, and Liz waiting too, knowing they'd come for the same thing, and quickly clicked the button on their wrist communicators. "Greetings Irkens." The face on the screen said. "I am your new Tallest, Tallest Zen." The female Irkens all looked up at each other. "And there will be changes" ***With the Boys*** "The first act in my leadership, is the banning of all stupidity. Including puppets and doughnuts" Zim gasped. "That fiend!" "Second, all Irkens will act serious from now on. Stupidity is failure!" Suddenly, Saf and Rae looked at Zim questionably, as if asking if he could handle that. "And third will be the deactivation of all defectives!" Everyone just stared at each other. Chapter 2 The bell rung and the Irkens were still in the bathroom. "What are we going to do?" Liz asked, pacing around the other girls. "All defectives deactivated? That's all of us!" Sol spoke up. "Not me." Liz shot daggers at her frenemy. "Well technically you are," she began, "Remember your PAK malfunction that makes you hate." Sol slumped. "I hate that thing..." "Well, what I think we should do is all gather up some place. Like at one of our bases." Zay suggested. "Contact Zim and the boys." Liz took out her communicator and signaled Zim. "Liz-monster?" he asked, his voice hostile, but his eyes, for the first time Liz saw them, terrified. "Did you get the message?" Zay asked, butting into the conversation. Saf's face appeared on the screen. "Yeah, and we're all kinda freaking out right now." "We should all meet up at Zim's base, and converse about this." Liz suggested, as Zim's face appeared back onto the screen. "Nonsense! No one shall enter ZIM'S beautiful base!" he declared loudly, his voice full of pride. *** Seven Irkens sat around a large monitor screne in Zim's base, while one sat slumped in the main seat. "Why must we do this in Zim's base?" Zim asked his fellow Irkens, though no one responded, their eyes were just glued to the screen, gathering as much information as they could. "So, she's the Tallest Eute, which means she's in line to be the next Tallest, she was a major success in the Irken Academy, and the former head of Science Tech..." "So for her to be Tallest, Tallest Red and Purple would have to be... dead?" Zay asked, choking on the last word. Sol shrugged. "I guess. Oh well. They were incompetent anyway. Who knows. I think I might like this new Tallest." "Yeah, this "new Tallest" is going to deactivate you." Liz sarcastically reminded her. Liz's only responce was a shrug. "Time to get ready" Saf said, a smirk playing on his face. *** Zen stood ontop of a large lookout, ordering Irkens around. "You!" she shouted, pointing to two Irkens who were carrying a box of doughnuts. "Make sure those doughnuts get desposed properly!" she pointed to another one, carrying a very large box of puppets. "I don't want those things in my sight! Hurry up and despose of them!" She hissed, flicking her coat violently as she turned off. The new Tallest stalked down the hall, and turned right, walking into the Control Brain cavity. "Tallest Zen," one Brain said. "you are going out of your spot in this society. You do not make the rules. That is for us to handle!" Zen narrowed her eyes. "Then perhaps this race needs a new leader on it's hands." she mumbled darkly as she took out a large laser canon from her PAK. Ignoring the rejects from the Brains, Zen aimed, and shot. Irk was in her control. Category:Stories Category:Really Big Hat's stories